First Lily
by issei tsubasa
Summary: —dan ia pun pergi ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. N.S.


Seumur hidupnya Naruto belum pernah jatuh cinta-

-kecuali bila apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Sasuke dihitung sebagai cinta.

Namun, sejujurnya, perasaannya kepada Sakura hanya terbilang unrequited love semata. Dalam kamus Uzumaki Naruto, cinta adalah bila ia mencintai seseorang dan seseorang itu mencintainya balik.

Akan sangat cliche bila ia menganggap kasih sayang yang ia terima dari Iruka, atau Kakashi, atau mungkin Jiraiya sendiri sebagai cinta. Ia menganggap itu sebagai hubungan dekat, pertalian yang erat. Cinta baginya- seperti yang ia baca dari lembaran komik yang ia ambil (dan tidak pernah kembalikan) dari perpustakaan umum adalah- ketika seorang dan yang lain merasa hidup mereka dipenuhi oleh warna pink dan segala sesuatunya terlihat berkilauan. Terbuai oleh setiap gerakannya, setiap senyumnya.

Jika itu cinta, maka ia tidak tahu (dan mungkin terlalu takut untuk tahu) apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Terlalu berbahaya, tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Seperti ada partikel-partikel di udara yang memicunya untuk naik darah setiap kali bibir Sasuke terbuka dan terlontar kata-kata yang tidak mengenakkan. Namun demikian, mereka sempat tinggal berdua. Naruto sempat bekerja gila-gilaan lembur dan pulang kepada apartemen mereka yang masih menyala lampunya, dan Sasuke yang berwajah kusut berusaha terlihat seperti sedang menikmati drama tengah malam daripada menunggui Naruto pulang.

Ia hanya tersenyum waktu itu, dan merebut cokelat panas dari tangan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua berakhir di sofa, dengan Naruto masih dalam baju kerjanya dan meringkuk dengan selimut bermotif tomat menikmati drama cliche konsumsi ibu rumah tangga itu sambil tergigil-gigil tertawa.

Mungkin itu cinta, Naruto pikir. Mungkin dari cara Sasuke gemetaran di toilet, menahan rasa malu saat ia tiba-tiba mual dan memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bercampur darah di depan mata Naruto yang panik, itu cinta. Sasuke tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia sempat pingsan beberapa kali di kantornya sendiri, dengan trik yang tidak pernah bisa Naruto ketahui, Sasuke berhasil menutup mulut Itachi soal hal itu. Mungkin itu cinta, cinta dalam bentuk yang paling edan di mana seorang Uchiha berubah menjadi damsel in distress yang tidak ingin merepotkan- bahkan- teman berbagi apartemennya sendiri padahal mereka telah memasakkan makan malam satu sama lain secara bergantian! Dengan tomat bercampur ramen! Itu adalah simbol berbagi yang paling tinggi di mata Naruto.

Namun, karena semuanya itu terlalu cliche untuk kapasitas otaknya, Naruto segera melupakan untaian pemikiran tak jelas itu di hari ketika ia tanpa ragu menghujam teleponnya dan setengah berteriak memanggil ambulans.

Di lorong rumah sakit yang putih namun kelam; di antara wewangian antiseptik yang memuakkan, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran tentang definisi 'apa yang cinta dan yang tidak' dan berfokus tentang bagaimana format penulisan surat pengunduran diri yang baik agar bosnya tidak mengamuk. Ia akan menarik semua tabungan/depositonya saat itu juga, dan memaksa rumah sakit untuk mengambil semua uang itu agar dapat membayar terapi, obat-

Oh-

kemoterapi. Tentu.

Ia tidak perlu melihat- atau sebagaimana teman yang baik (mereka teman, bukan? Apa ia selama ini salah sangka, menyangka dirinya dianggap teman oleh Sasuke?) ekspresi Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang yang begitu besar dibandingkan tubuhnya yang kurus pucat- ketika dokter itu berbicara mengenai hasil tes Sasuke. Ada tumor di kepalanya dan mungkin hidup Sasuke tidak akan lama setelah ini. Naruto ingin bertanya kenapa; dokter ini mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya, padahal ia belum memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'teman terbaik Sasuke Uchiha-teme'.

"Karena, Pasien berpesan untuk melarang anda mengunjunginya lagi." kata dokter itu datar.

* * *

Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap saja berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menarik semua tabungannya, dan juga memastikan Itachi ikut menanggung semua biaya itu. Mereka bertiga sama-sama tidak punya keluarga kandung apalagi orang tua yang bisa diandalkan, namun teman-teman (fans) Sasuke tetap saja datang berbaris-baris di hari-hari pertama kabar itu menyebar.

Pada hari pertama Naruto pergi ke Restoran Favorit Sasuke dan memesan Hidangan Favorit Sasuke. Ia memohon dengan amat sangat kepada suster yang berjaga di lantai itu, dan tersenyum senyum termanisnya, walaupun ketika ia berbalik dan melambai ke belakang, ia tahu wanita itu akan membuang Hidangan Favorit Sasuke pada akhirnya karena seorang pasien parah tidak akan diperbolehkan makan makanan seperti itu.

Di hari-hari selanjutnya, ia membawakan bunga, dan ramen, dan bahkan sekotak cokelat untuk menyogok para suster. Salah satu dari mereka yang kasihan ingin menyampaikan bunganya namun ketahuan oleh suster kepala. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata, tidak apa-apa.

Tidak apa-apa.

Di hari ke dua puluh dan kemoterapi Sasuke yang ketiga, Itachi berpapasan dengan Naruto di lift dan membawa Naruto ke kamar Sasuke, akhirnya. Mereka berdua disambut oleh tatapan jijik dari Sasuke yang dibuat-buat, oleh wajahnya yang cekung dan seputih kertas. Selang-selang berjuntaian di tempat tidur itu.

Namun ia tak berekspresi apa-apa saat Naruto dengan ceria menyusun buket lili yang ia bawa di sebuah vas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Itachi pamit, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa sedikit warna ke kamar 'yang seperti kamar mayat ini, Sasuke. Semangatlah sedikit bodoh! Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah!' Naruto menyibak tirai dan setelah berminggu-minggu tidak melihat langit, Sasuke menemukannya kembali di sepasang bola mata Naruto daripada di balik jendela yang menyilaukan itu.

"Jangan kembali lagi besok, Naruto." Kata Sasuke hampir lirih dan nafasnya membuat embun-embun tebal di masker oksigen itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar namun kali ini senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya, dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur itu, meraih tangan Sasuke.

* * *

Beberapa hari ketika akhirnya Naruto semakin rutin berkunjung hingga jam berkunjung habis, berlalu seperti maelstrom. Tidak terduga cepatnya, seakan-akan ketika Naruto baru menyambut Sasuke setelah kemoterapinya yang menyakitkan dan memegang tangannya sepanjang jam sambil berbicara cepat- hari sudah gelap, sangat gelap di luar. Jika jam pasir diputar kembali pun, hanya akan ada memori dalam gaussian blur yang samar-samar, hampir seperti mimpi.

* * *

Musim panas itu bagaikan mimpi.

Karena di akhirnya saat hujan mulai turun dengan rutin, menandakan gugurnya dedaunan, di sinilah Naruto berada; berharap ialah yang tengah terkubur beberapa meter di bawah tanah dan ditaburi bunga lili. Dasinya serasa mencekik dan ia tidak memakai payung diantara hadirin lain yang bergaunkan hitam, dan berpayung muram. Banyak yang menangis terkecuali Itachi yang menatap kosong ke nisan yang baru itu dan ke langit yang mendung, bergantian. Sementara Naruto, menatap ke tanah. Membayangkan begitu sunyi di bawah sana Sasuke berbaring dengan tenang, pelan-pelan diubah menjadi debu.

Kematian berlangsung begitu cepat terhadap mereka. Semuanya hanya dimulai dari hari yang sama, ketika Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke dengan intensitas yang sama, bercerita bagaimana hari itu cerah di luar, dan tiba-tiba saat-saat itu menghantam tanpa diundang-

Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Sebuah tangan jatuh ke pundak Naruto yang tertarik tegang. "Naruto-" Namun tidak ada yang dapat menahan air matanya yang jatuh, setetes dan kemudian dibanjiri oleh yang lain, berlomba-lomba turun ke pipi yang coklat memerah dan bergores-gores. Walaupun sudah berjam-jam berlalu dan tinggal Itachi, Naruto dan Kashi-sensei di belakangnya yang tinggal, ia akhirnya mengakhiri kisah itu dengan tangisan yang meraung-raung diredam timbre hujan.

* * *

Diantara buket bunga lili yang ia siapkan setiap tahun untuk pergi, ia selalu berakhir di bar dan minum seperti orang mau mati daripada dipaksa Sakura-chan maupun Kashi untuk pergi berziarah.

Dalam keremangan dan musik yang berdentum-dentum, ia termangu dan kembali mengulang teorinya mengenai cinta. Ia mengulang itu semua dalam pikirannya, bahkan sampai menggigau ketika tidur dengan orang lain yang berwajah cukup mirip apa yang ia ingat dari wajah Sasuke.

Pada tahun ke-empat, berbaring di sofa apartemen yang sudah jarang ditempatinya lagi, Uzumaki Naruto menyadari bahwa selama ini ia memang sedang jatuh cinta, dengan perih dan dengan lambat. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Di ruang tamu yang dingin itu, di dalam tangan Naruto yang tergeletak, ia merasa ada tangan kurus yang sama menggenggamnya dan mengajaknya pulang.

Kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil buket lili itu dan pergi ke tempat seharusnya ia berada.

* * *

—_amaha, 8.52 PM_

_a/n: lily bisa berarti: "it's heavenly to be with you"._


End file.
